a laptop and love
by Michael Clifford
Summary: hmm , what will it be ? Mamori Anezaki plush A laptop ?
1. Mamori and yahoo messenger !

**Mamori and yahoo messenger !**

do not own anything  
" Mamori chan , you have been a very good student last year so your mother and I have a present for you , keep on working hard honey. " My dad said to me.  
" Thanks dad , you shouldn't have … " I smiled and opened the box " Dad , you got me a laptop ? But I don't know how to use it … "  
" Let's me teach you then , you are a hightschool student now , you will need one to communicate with your friends . "  
" But I got a cellphone "  
" But you can have more friends online … and there are a lot of things can be done by using a laptop … " My mom said " You can ask Suzuna chan to help you learn how to use the laptop "  
" okay " I signed .  
Even when I got a yahoo account , my number of friend were still like normal : Ako , Suzuna , some friends from my class , Sena and some from American Football clud . Nothing new .  
Then one day while I was waiting for Sena and Suzuna to enter My chat room . Someone enter it. Weird . I throught I already locked it , only me or my friends can enter .  
AngelWings : hey , how did you get in , I throught I locked the chat room already ? You can't enter without password .  
DevilBoy : of couse you did ) .  
AngelWings : then how … don't tell me you hack my chatroom …  
DevilBoy : You got that right …. I did … So what are you gonna do about it huh ?  
AngelWings : …  
DevilBoy : Anyway , are you waiting for your friends ? Why don't we talk about something ?  
AngelWings : About what ?  
DevilBoy : You .  
AngelWings : I won't tell you about me so that you can use it again me ….  
DevilBoy : It's not like I know who you are , and you don't have to tell your secret so I can't use it again you , we could just chat about something while waiting for your friends . How about tell me about your day …  
AngelWings : well I'm American Football clud manager. I work at the clud house every day after school.  
DevilBoy : American Football huh ? nice , It is a Fucking quiet good spot .  
AngelWings : I don't understand about spot at all … ( err ? familiar curse ? )  
DevilBoy : then why did you become American Football Manager ?  
AngelWings : my brother is a player . And I wanted to protect him .  
DevilBoy : you shouldn't do that , you can't protect him forever , if that is your only reason then you should quit .  
AngelWings : well , that was my only reason , but now it is not anymore . I have fell in love with Football … beside , I don't worry about my brother anymore , I'm worry about someone else ( blush )  
DevilBoy : oop ? aww fell in love with the spot or fell in love with someone else ?  
AngelWings : ( shy ) uh… ( it is not like he can use it again me , he doesn't know who I am , and it may help me more comfortable to tell someone about this ) … both …  
DevilBoy : really ? who ? err … right … not my business …  
AngelWings : hmm , oh it is okay … it's nice to tell someone else about my feeling to him … he is the team captain … at first I hate him … I mean I hate him a lot , he is evil , but then … I started to know more and more about him …and some how … I fell for him … I think I'm in love with him…  
DevilBoy : …  
AngelWings : hello ? are you still there ? Devil ?  
DevilBoy : y… yeah … I'm here … hmm … I think you should tell him how you feel about him .  
AngelWings : what ? noway … he will laught at me for sure !  
DevilBoy : you can't be sure if you don't try , I think may be he has the same feeling for you .  
AngelWings : that's imporsible ! the only thing he ever loves is American Football !  
DevilBoy : you can't be so sure about it , tell him , it can't be that bad …  
AngelWings : I don't know  
DevilBoy : listen here , he will be the biggest fool ever if he doesn't like such a pretty girl like yourself …  
AngelWings : how do you know ?  
DevilBoy : Errr … kekeke ( familiar laught ? who is this guy ? ) I just know , come on , you won't be sorry ….  
AngelWings : fine , I will do it …  
DevilBoy : great , now I have some works to do , bye .  
AngelWings : bye …  
The following day …  
I walked to school with Sena like I usuall do , well except I would have to confess to Hiruma kun soon . I saw him at the gate , okay this is it , I can do this , I can do this …. I can't do this , ahhh I was panic ….  
" Hi…. Hiruma kun … I … "  
" save it , fucking manager , I have something I need to do first " and with that he left ! Ahh , that man was imporsible , well I guess I have more time to prepare for the baddest thing . And I will tell him the next time I saw him . but the nest time seem too far away for me , whenere wherever I saw Hiruma kun , I tried to talk to him , it would be like " is it important ? if not , save it fucking manager I 'm fucking busy right now " or " save it fucking manager , I need to watch this " . if I didn't know him , I may think he is trying to avoid me as mutch as possible . well I wouldn't back down now , I wanted to tell him how I feel and I will today , event if it mean being laught at for the rest of my life by no other than Hiruma kun no baka . I signed , even when I said that I didn't know how to tell him and I was quiet scare that he would reject me , and our relationship would never be the same anymore . then I remembered what DevilBoy ( now to think , that name was familiar ) told me, I will never know if I don't try .  
5 : 00 pm , school time over , time for clud , I was sure that Hiruma kun must be in the clud house at the moment but when I walked in , no Hiruma kun in sign , weird . So I started my manager works like normal .  
6:00 pm , still no sign of Hiruma kun .  
7:00 pm , aha , there he is . walking in the clud house and glue his face on his black book  
" Hiruma kun ?"  
" what the f … oh fucking manager you are still here ? your work time was over one hour ago , I don't want to heard any complain about how I keep you after school too late and it effect your study result … "  
" Hiruma kun , I have a name you know and … well … I have something I want to tell you all day and if I don't know you I may think you were trying to advoid me … "  
" what if I do , kekeke … " Hiruma kun laughted , ahrd how I hate his laught ( and amaze at the same time ) now all my self-confident, which I tried to gather all day , has blowed away with the wind . " now tell me what you want to tell me all day… "  
" ano .. eto … heh heh " I chuckled nervour . a long silend passed …  
" okay I'm fucking dying here , are you fucking kidding with me ? if you don't fucking start to talk now , I have better thing to do … "  
" Hiruma un wait wait " 'oh no he is walking away , what do I do now ? I'm panic ' I throught " HIRUMA KUN NO BAKA , I LOVE YOU ! " there I said it , now come to the part that Hiruma kun laught at me ….  
" KEKEKEKEKE …." That what I throught , now he would laught at me for the rest of my life , arrh , why did I listen to DevilBoy , he was truly a Devil . " I fucking love you too , fucking manager … or should I call you … fucking girlfriend … hmm … took you long enough "  
" wha … ? how … ? "  
" don't you remember ? fucking girlfriend , I'm the fucking demon who know everything "  
" right I forgot about that" I giggled .  
" okay now you are fucking standing there or come here so that I can fucking kiss you ? " Hiruma kun grinned at me , and I was sure that my face looked like tomatoes .  
" o …okay " I have to make a metal note : I have to thanks DevilBoy later .  
Omake  
Later that night , in a dark room at a big hotel . a shadow sat infront of a laptop ;  
ID : DevilBoy.  
Password : **********  
You got new messange.  
From AngelWings  
"Dear DevilBoy ,  
Thanks for your advises , now I and Hiruma kun are an official couple and I can't wait until tomorrow to tell everyone , I'm soo happy . anyway thanks again , I have to go and give my new official boy friend a call , hope he is still awake , oh who am I kidding of couse he is , sometime I'm worry about his health but , well Hiruma is Hiruma , he will never listen to me , haizz . talk to you later , okay. See ya . "  
The shadow chuckled " glad I can help , fucking girlfriend " then his phone rang , a call from Anezaki .


	2. Hiruma and yahoo messanger !

**Hiruma and yahoo messanger** Do not own anything .

It was another boring night .  
After school and training.  
A simple dinner with noddle cup .  
Working with some new game plant for the chistmax bowl .  
And then , sleep some hours before go back to work .  
But tonight wasn't another normal night . Yeah I can say that for sure .  
When I was working , an yahoo Id pop in my destop . Weird , this wasn't the fucking fatty's or the old man 's yahoo id .  
SkateGirl : Ya , You nii ( okay , this is no longer stranger , there is only one who dare to call me that name )  
DemonQuaterback : what the fuck do you want , fucking Skater ? ( I replied with annoying , I didn't need the fucking skater to ruin my night more than it already is )  
SkateGirl : I have some news for you , You nii , you may find it interesting. ( tnc , like I care anyway )  
DemonQuaterback : there's nothing you know that I don't , fucking skater .  
SkateGirl : do you know that Mamo nee got an yahoo id ?  
DemonQuaterback : the fucking manager has a fucking yahoo id ? she doesn't have a fucking laptop , hell would be frozen if she knew how to start one . ( that's right , fucking skater , you can't fool me )  
SkateGirl : you'll be suppride , You nii , she got a laptop now , her father just got her one and I taught her how to use it . she gave me her yahoo id , do you want it ?  
Even when I didn't see that fucking skater's face now but I can see her evil smirk , that fucking stupid skater , how dare she said that I want the fucking manager's yahoo id ? …. Okay who am I kidding , of couse I want it , well , between you and me , I kind of have a little crush on that fucking manager , okay , okay , okay … I like her a lot … who wouldn't huh , she is kute and funny and … okay I started to sound like a fucking stupid school boy now , I'm gonna stop talking now , yeah , talking to myself , I must be going crazy now … but the last and the most important thing that I like about the fucking manager is the way she can understand me perfectly and that is something the fucking old man and fucking fatty needed few years to get , and she only need a couple of months .  
DeimonQuaterback : no I don't fucking want it .( I want it … I fucking want it )  
SkateGirl : I know you want it You nii ( arh that's kind of voice , I fucking want to kill that fucking skater now ) it is AngelWings , janee You nii . enjoy ( AngelWings huh ? suit the fucking manager well , keh ,wait a minutes , what the hell did the fucking skater mean ' enjoy' , ahr , I will fucking kill her for sure )  
"Hmm . this will be interesting , may be tonight wouldn't be boring at all … first I need a new yahoo Id … what will it be … hmm … DevilBoy … yeah … that will be fucking do it … "  
I signed in and went to find the fucking manager's chat room . " ahh . there it is … what did the fucking skater said about the password of her chat room … knowing the fucking manager … ah … kariya creampuff … she is soo simple … " I chuckled " hmmm , the fucking manager is all alone … probably waiting for the fucking shrimp and the fucking skater … may be I can get some more blackmail for the fucking manager "  
I signed in the fucking manager 's chat room .

AngelWings : hey , how did you get in , I throught I locked the chat room already ? You can't enter without password . ( by using the password of couse , fucking baka ,I chuckled , the fucking manager can be kawaii sometime , err ? did I just said that ? )  
DevilBoy : of couse you did ) . ( baka keh keh )  
AngelWings : then how … don't tell me you hack my chatroom … ( err ? why the hell did I have to hack her chat room when I can get in by typing the very very simple password ? beside how the hell can I hack the chat room ? I may be a demon but I'm not hack god )  
DevilBoy : You got that right …. I did … So what are you gonna do about it huh ? ( but I said it anyway , I like teasing the fucking manager )  
AngelWings : … ( kekekekeek , fucking speedless , score for DevilBoy )  
DevilBoy : Anyway , are you waiting for your friends ? Why don't we talk about something ? ( tell me about your very very dark secrets kekeke )  
AngelWings : About what ? ( anything about your embrassing past )  
DevilBoy : You . ( of couse , who else )  
AngelWings : I won't tell you about me so that you can use it again me …. ( ahr , fucking smart ass )  
DevilBoy : It's not like I know who you are , and you don't have to tell your secret so I can't use it again you , we could just chat about something while waiting for your friends . How about tell me about your day … ( kekek , she will never know what hit her )  
AngelWings : well I'm American Football clud manager. I work at the clud house every day after school. ( err ? another thing please , I fucking knew that already )  
DevilBoy : American Football huh ? nice , It is a Fucking quiet good spot .( yeah yeah nice but this is not what I want to heard wait , did I just curse… oh fuck , I cursed , hoping she didn't recognize me )  
AngelWings : I don't understand about spot at all ( obbiour she didn't , fucking baka )  
DevilBoy : then why did you become American Football Manager ? ( yeah why ? )  
AngelWings : my brother is a player . And I wanted to protect him . ( tnc , always the fucking shrimp )  
DevilBoy : you shouldn't do that , you can't protect him forever , if that is your only reason then you should quit . ( nah , don't quit , don't you dare fucking quit or your pic in cheerleader outfic will be all over the news )  
AngelWings : well , that was my only reason , but now it is not anymore . I have fell in love with Football … beside , I don't worry about my brother anymore , I'm worry about someone else .  
DevilBoy : oop ? aww fell in love with the spot or fell in love with someone else ?  
AngelWings : uh … both … ( WHAT THE FUCK ? )  
DevilBoy : really ? who ? err … right … not my business …( AAAAR … who could that be ? I will fucking kill him and feed him to my cerberus … nah I kidding , I will only blackmail that guy so that he stay away from my fucking manager … err , when did she become mine ? )  
AngelWings : hmm , oh it is okay … it's nice to tell someone else about my feeling to him … he is the team captain … at first I hate him … I mean I hate him a lot , he is evil , but then … I started to know more and more about him …and some how … I fell for him … I think I'm in love with him… ( sound familiar … )  
DevilBoy : … ( okay I'm fucking speedless for the first time in my life now , is it me or the guy she like sound just like myself ? )  
AngelWings : hello ? are you still there ? Devil ? ( err , oh crap )  
DevilBoy : y… yeah … I'm here … hmm … I think you should tell him how you feel about him . ( yeah save me from fucking embrassing myself by telling you first)  
AngelWings : what ? noway … he will laught at me for sure ! ( no I won't I fucking like you too )  
DevilBoy : you can't be sure if you don't try , I think may be he has the same feeling for you . ( yeah , I fucking promise I won't laught at me )  
AngelWings : that's imporsible ! the only thing he ever loves is American Football ! ( of couse not , I fucking like you and you are not football )  
DevilBoy : you can't be so sure about it , tell him , it can't be that bad … ( yeah )  
AngelWings : I don't know ( of couse you do , come on )  
DevilBoy : listen here , he will be the biggest fool ever if he doesn't like such a pretty girl like yourself … ( yea , I will be biggest fool if I did't like you back )  
AngelWings : how do you know ? ( oh fuck my big mouth now she will know it's me who talking to her )  
DevilBoy : Errr … kekeke (can't help it she is too fucking adorable kekeke ) I just know , come on , you won't be sorry ….  
AngelWings : fine , I will do it …( yeah that is right )  
DevilBoy : great , now I have some works to do , bye . ( prepare my plant for tomorrow of couse )  
AngelWings : bye …  
The following day .  
I was walking toward the cludhouse to prepare morning training for the team when I saw the fucking manager , fuck , I hoped she didn't see me , I turned but I hearded she called me . AAA , I was panic , I didn't ready for this yet , keep it cool keep it cool , Hiruma Youichi , You can do this , you can do this …. Aaaaa I can't do this ….  
" Hi…. Hiruma kun … I … "  
" save it , fucking manager , I have something I need to do first " great joid Hiruma , kill the mood , now she won't want to confess anymore …  
But to my relief, she tried to talk to me all day , but I kept refure to talk to her because I know it I talk to her she will try to confess again and I didn't ready yet , I may say something stupid that make she hate me more than she already is … so I tried to avoid her as mutch as possible . hmm , and seeing her tries all day to talk to me is fun and she looks too kute like that , of now I sound like a fucking high school boy again .  
5:00pm , at this time ,I should be working in the cludhouse but I decided to work on the rooftop in stead because I can be sure that she will be waiting for me in the cludhouse right now .  
6:00 pm , I wondered what was she doing right now …  
7:00 pm , ahhh , she must be going home already , her papa didn't like it when his dady daughter didn't come home before 7:00pm . I walked down to the cludhouse , deep in my thinking about tomorrow … how to get her confess and prepare myself again . I didn't saw the light in the cludhouse , so I just walked in .  
" Hiruma kun ?"  
" what the f … oh fucking manager you are still here ? your work time was over one hour ago , I don't want to heard any complain about how I keep you after school too late and it effect your study result … " I was panic again , urg , what was she doing here at this late ?  
" Hiruma kun , I have a name you know and … well … I have something I want to tell you all day and if I don't know you I may think you were trying to advoid me … "  
" what if I do , kekeke … " I laughted , tried to block my nervour and panic inside " now tell me what you want to tell me all day… "  
" ano .. eto … heh heh " she chuckled , The fucking manager always chuckle like that when she was nervour . a long silend passed … she need encoranger  
" okay I'm fucking dying here , are you fucking kidding with me ? if you don't fucking start to talk now , I have better thing to do … "  
" Hiruma un wait wait " arf baka woman , tell me already say you like me " HIRUMA KUN NO BAKA , I LOVE YOU ! " okay not what I throght she would say but it was better than like anyway . kekeke . Touch dow for the Devil Quaterback  
" KEKEKEKEKE …." Now act cool and normal . " I fucking love you too , fucking manager … or should I call you … fucking girlfriend … hmm … took you long enough "  
" wha … ? how … ? "  
" don't you remember ? fucking girlfriend , I'm the fucking demon who know everything " 'fewwww, that was close , baka , want her to take out her mod and hit your head for lying to her ?' I throught  
" right I forgot about that" She giggled .  
" okay now you are fucking standing there or come here so that I can fucking kiss you ? " I grinned at her , and her face looked like tomatoes .  
" o …okay " hmm . may be yahoo messenger was not waste of time after all .


End file.
